rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Vol. 2 Episode 4 - CALLED IT!!
Called that shit! I knew Penny was the first of her kind AND that she had manufactured Aura inside her! HAHA! Oh, right. I'm supposed to be writing a review, huh? Well, what're we waitin' for?! Let's go! Things about Penny Oh, Penny. Every time she's on screen I just wanna reach out and pinch those little synthetic cheeks of hers. I do have to agree with her, though. Ruby is taking this extrordinarily well, it's actually a little creepy. One would've expected her to be more excited over the fact that Penny is, essentially, a living weapon. Remember; Ruby's real big on weapons, she said so herself in Vol.1. "Weapons are an extention of ourselves. they're like people... only better." If this is still true, then by all accounts, Penny is the perfect friend for Ruby. A badass weapon that can acually talk back. But no, let's instead go straight ''down the "I still think your human despite your metallic guts" route. Much less interesting.' Anyway, it's good to know Penny's father hasn't been revealed yet. We now know it's not Steelpenis but that he did "help." One wonders how much he actually helped with. One last thing before we move on, apparently, Penny was created to "one day" save the world from... something. Now if I know anything about storytelling, I would imagine that this "one day" will be presented to us fairly soon and whatevers coming, Penny probably won't be able to handle it alone. Really? These guys are still putting this place back together after the Yellow trailer? I know Yang kinda nuked the joint but come on, that was like months ago. And of course, Neptune gets no favor with the twins. This guy's like a reverse Jaune, rather than getting snubbed by one female (Weiss), he get's snubbed by ALL THE OTHERS. More White Fang shenanigans! Ah, so this is why the WF are letting Roman hang with them, beacuase he has all the nice toys. Ghad, what is ''this, fourth grade? I bet these people don't even care how blatently crooked he is, either. man, i don't even want to think about how he got those robots. Wait, what's this? The guys with Roman in the first episode weren't actually his? Interesting. Annd they never... came back. ugh, I don't like the sound of that. But the big thing I gather from all this is that Roman's goal - most likely - is to create a butt fucking huge distraction so Cinder and co. can get away with whatever their doing more easily. Shit is about to go down, people, and it's going to be glorious. '''Monty, you sneaky sonovabitch' I saw what you guys were doing with that fight scene, you magnificent bastard. I love it when a creator watches their audience so closely that it reflects into the creation itself. I wish there was more of it. Also, remember when we made all those jokes about Neptune being the first character with a "gun gun"? Well get hyped, bitches, because that's not a gun gun, it's a motherfucking GUN LASER NAGINATA. Straight out of Persona 3 Portable, fuck yeah! Oh, and uh Sun has... light clones or something. That's kinda neat, I guess. Hmm, what else is there... oh yeah! Neopolitan lady at the end, who's name is Neo.... because of course it is *eye roll*. Anyway, I like that she doesn't talk, in fact, I hope she's stays that way. That would atleast make her more interesting. It looks like her Semblance is illusion or something which would be pretty cool, if it was true. Final Thoughts This was just a very solid episode, though once again, a few odd decisions with the storytelling and pacing but I guess that's just par for the course. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts